


The Systems Alliance needs more clueless officers

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: As you do, Awkward Tension, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Military Ranks, Normandy SR1, POV Ashley Williams, Samed Is A Boy Scout, Women in the Military, just working through stuff by not sleeping, yeah that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl





	The Systems Alliance needs more clueless officers

A long morning yawn left Ashley's lips as the elevator door opened to what she expected to be the darkness of the cargo hold. Yet a faint orange light—similar to that of an omni tool—lit the back of the Mako. Probably the commander again—fiddling with another part of the armored ground vehicle.

He often stayed in this part of the ship, either while everyone was asleep or during the day. And he was always so nice and friendly. Maybe even  _ too _ friendly. A familiar behaviour—one from countless posts she had been assigned to. Another commanding officer with an ill-considered infatuation.  _ They never learn, do they? _

She flicked on the lights and an unshaven mess of a man lifted his head from behind the ground vehicle, the dark circles under his eyes taking away almost all the attention from his mess of dark curls that had grown slightly more than what the regs required.

"Oh! Ash! Is it morning already?"

"Sure is, skipper," she folded her arms at the sight of him. "Another all-nighter, commander?"

"You know me," he gave her a wide grin, "Like to keep the hands busy."

"Uh-huh." With a raised eyebrow to herself, Ashley walked over to her terminal and turned it on.

_ Keeping his hands busy _ . That's what they all said. His words sounded sincere, but… her experience had shown differently. Maybe it was time to cut the crap. They'd gone to several missions already and if she was to serve, she needed to set the record straight.

She walked over to the back of the Mako where he was sitting and folded her arms. "Commander, we need to talk."

"Perfect timing, Williams," he closed the hatch, "I was just finishing up here." He motioned for her to take a chair and sit across from him. But she continued standing. She needed to have the high ground for this. "What's on your mind?" With a warm smile, he wiped his hands off on the towel that hung over his shoulder.

Ashley steeled herself and started. "Sir, are you aware of the rules and regulations regarding fraternisation on an Alliance military vessel?"

Shepard's features hardened from his usual friendly facade. "I am well aware of the regs Williams. What brought this on?"

Ashley straightened her back and took a deep breath. "You're spending nights here sir, and I couldn't help but think that you might be interested. Sir."

Shepard's eyes widened and he got up and cleared his throat. "Okay. Alright. Let me be very clear, since you're not the first person here to bring this up." He placed his hands behind his now straightened back. "I have no interest in fraternising with anyone on my ship."

"Oh? That's great! I mean— Understood, sir! Permission to speak off the record?"

"Granted."

"What do you mean I wasn't the first person to ask?"

He sat down again and motioned for her to take a chair once more. And this time she took the offer.

"Doctor T'Soni approached me some time ago with a confession about some feelings she had. Ones I presume you don't?"

"No! I mean— no." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Relax, Ash. I'm glad too. Don't want anyone here getting the wrong ideas."

"I know what you mean. I've had to say this to many commanding officers in my time."

"Wow," his eyes showed genuine concern and disappointment. A rare thing for a higher up, really. "That sucks! Can't believe the Alliance still keeps people who abuse their power."

"It does, but you learn to live with it. Besides, I don't think that'll change anytime soon." She paused. His face was still bitter. And tired—though that was probably from the all-nighter. "For what it's worth though, I like the people we have now. And… Sorry for confronting you like that, skipper."

"Don't worry about it, Ash. What you did was good. There's nothing I want more than my squad and crew being honest with one another."

"Glad to hear it, skipper," her face lit up. She didn't expect to feel so pleasant after such a tough conversation; these things always left her doubtful, if not a bit scared for her rank. "Well, since that's done, I should return to my duties."

"Carry on, Williams. I'll just clean up here and head to bed."

As she walked back to her post, one question still burned in her mind. "Hey, skipper," she turned just as the elevator door started to open. "Why  _ are _ you here so often, then?"

Before Shepard had a chance to answer, his whole body turned to the opened elevator door and to lieutenant Alenko walking out of it with a smile and in his direction. A bit  _ too _ quick of a turn-of-sight really.

"Commander, I was hoping I'd find you here," he then nodded to her, "Williams."

"How did you know I was here, Kaidan?" Shepard asked—a question that made the LT awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

"I, well… I checked your quarters and you weren't there. Figured you'd be doing something in engineering. Sir."

Ashley folded her arms and stood amused as the two men fumbled over their words, hopelessly clueless. Both of them.

"I needed some help with the microwave upstairs, it's acting up again," the LT continued, "Figured you'd be able to help."

"Why not ask Adams or that quarian girl, LT?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at Alenko, prodding to learn more about his interesting choice of help.

But before he could answer, Shepard stepped in. And of course he would. "Sure thing Kaidan," his eyes housed a spark in them. "I could take a look. Just let me finish up here and I'll be there in five."

"Aye aye, commander. Gunnery chief."

"LT."

The lieutenant walked back to the elevator and Ashley returned to her post, occasionally glancing at Shepard's direction and catching a few lingering looks directed at Alenko himself. The elevator door closed and Shepard released a particularly interesting sigh—one she knew well. He hastily put everything away and gussied up his messy dark curls. And with all that, Ash had a clear answer to her question from earlier.

"Hey, skipper?"

He turned and she gave a mischievous grin. 

"I think the LT likes your hair the way it is."

His unshaven face slightly flushed in the faint light of the cargo hold. And then he straightened; first with a serious "Out of line, chief," and then he gave her a tired, friendly smile. "And good night."

"Yes sir!" she placed her hand on her head in a salute, her grin full of mischief still on her face. "Sleep well, skipper." And boy, did he need it.


End file.
